


Heat

by suhmydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Step-Father!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: taeyong should be happy for his mom getting remarried but it really doesn't help that taeyong desperately wants to fuck his hot as hell step-dad
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> so um...this had been in my back pocket for a while so hear i am just putting it on the internet lmao.
> 
> i hope u guys like it! and leave a kudos + comment!
> 
> remember to stay safe + hydrated AND PLEASE SIGN PETITIONS AND SHARE POSTS ABOUT THE ANTI-ASIAN H4TE CRIMES THAT IS HAPPENING IN AMERICA! DONT BE SILENT IF YOU LOVE THINGS FROM ASIAN CULTURE!

"his name is johnny and sweetheart,"

taeyong's mom took a small pause as she let her hand hover over her chest, eyes going dreamy as she talks about her kind boyfriend she obtained while taeyong was away for a year for exchange school.

"he's the kindest man i have ever met," his mom was completely swooned over this johnny guy, "he's like honey was a person, and he so funny and has the kindest smile, and--"

taeyong has only met johnny once and once was enough for the omega to _drip_ slick.

it was a little over three months ago; taeyong's mom decided to visit him in hawaii, where he's at for his exchange year in college, for a little quality time with her darling son and to have a small vacation with her ever-so-busy boyfriend.

"taeyong, love," his mom said with a sweet smile as she pulled away from their hug. she did a small side-step to reveal the tall and _fucking sex god_ of a man right in front of him.

his eyes went wide as he saw probably the hottest alpha he has ever seen in his life right in front of him in the hawaii international airport.

"this is johnny, we've been dating for a little over ten months now and i really wanted him to meet you," his mom's voice slowly drowned out as taeyong's intense stare at the man just caused the alpha to smile brightly with a small chuckle which made taeyong's knees want to buckle.

"nice to me you, taeyong. i've heard so much," the alpha named johnny said with an extended hand and smile that slowly turned into a grin, "let's get along together, okay?"

taeyong slowly snapped back to the present time when he heard the word, 'marriage', come out of his mother's mouth.

"m-marriage?" taeyong asked, his eyes meeting his mom's as his eyebrows knit in concern.

"oh, well," taeyong's mom giggled as she picked up her half-empty glass of white wine, "me and johnny are thinking about getting married and maybe just eloping,"

taeyong's eyes widen as he saw his mother get all sweet and giddy over the thought, her tiny happy squirms was all he needed to see to confirm how happy she was with johnny.

"e-eloping? no big wedding?" the omega asked as he rolled around the piece of broccoli on his plate, his eyes glancing up now and then to get his mother's reaction.

"no, no," his mother's head shook, waving off that possible idea, "too much money _and_ too much work. and besides," taeyong jumped a little in his seat when he felt his mom's hand on top of his. her perfectly manicured hails glistening under the warm light, "all we need is you and our closest friend for it to be special,"

taeyong's heart did a small shake in his ribcage as the omega looked at his mother with a gentle expression. he never thought he would be happy about elopement but also really upset. the omega knew he doesn't stand a chance with the alpha...but why did it hurt that he was going to get married...and it was to his mom?

x

"okay! that's the last box!"

taeyong's mom called out in the empty living room that was only adorned with a bunch of brown boxes and couple cases of overly-packed luggage. she smiled as she saw her two favorite men in the whole world standing in the middle of the cluttered space.

"ahh, that's good," the elder alpha said with a smile as he sat down on his couch, leaning back as it gave full access to the delicious view of johnny's appearance.

and god, did taeyong drink that shit up like it was nothing. johnny was wearing simple black slacks with a olive green t-shirt that was loose and showed off the man's pretty collarbones as some house slippers covered his feet. but it was johnny's face that was the fucking money-maker.

the man had a slight tan to him, healthy and pigmented. with dark brown hair that was always styled or pushed back to reveal the few strands of grey hair that roamed the hairline of the alpha. then you had his warm, chocolate colored eyes that dripped honey and kindness. his smile that always came off as kind and welcoming with cute little lip crinkles to make him extra approachable. it just made taeyong want him _even more_ especially since he was a _true_ man off the market.

"now, we're one big family," taeyong's mom said with a big smile, walking over to take her seat right next to johnny, letting her hand rest on his thigh. 

it really shouldn't irritate taeyong but did it? yes, of fucking course it did.

"taeyong,"

taeyong slightly jumped at the voice of the handsome alpha, letting his eyes meet his as johnny continued to have his kind smile on his face.

"you're room is across the hall from me and mom's okay? i apologize if it's a bit small, it used to be my office and i think it was meant to be a kid's room?" johnny spoke with an awkward tone in his voice.

taeyong could tell he was trying to give taeyong the best but he couldn't provide it and that's what made taeyong want to grin like johnny was the one who married him or something.

"it's fine," taeyong waved him off with a tiny smile, "i'm not planning on staying here long after i graduate,"

"what? why not, hun?" taeyong's mom said with a visible pout which made johnny turned to see her and chuckle with endearment. something that tugged sharply at taeyong's heartstrings.

"because i am twenty-one, mom," the omega said with a chuckle, "once i obtain a job after graduation, i'm gonna save up a bit and rent myself an apartment and i can be my own person,"

"but you can do that here," taeyong's mom tried to protest and johnny was quick to calm her down.

"darling, you can't blame taeyong for thinking this way," johnny said with his honey-voice, "we just got married so maybe taeyong wants us to enjoy being together while he enjoys being on his own. and plus,"

johnny looked over at taeyong, "we'll go and apartment search with taeyong so he can still be close to us so we can eat dinner together but he can enjoy his life a little, right?"

the small raise of eyebrow from johnny, expecting to answer well made taeyong want to be a brat so fucking badly but he couldn't.

"yeah, of course," the omega nodded as he looked over to his mom with a a bigger smile, "i'll always come by, mom. i promise."

the sweet beta lady smiled kindly at her two lovely men in her life and nodded, "oh okay then, hun,"

x

a few months passed and now it was june, just a couple more days until taeyong can call him an undergrad. he even managed to score himself a job at publishing firm as a junior editor of the mystery and sci-fi novel section. and he would be starting the job one week from graduation.

everyone was playing right for taeyong.

well...everything but taeyong wanting to get desperately railed by his fucking step-father. which he highly thought was going to happen any time soon or _ever,_

but no more of that.

it was a perfect sunny saturday in june and taeyong wanted to take advantage of it before he crams himself in next week's final exams. the young college student slipped off his t-shirt and sweats and put on his _dangerously_ short red swim shorts. they don't reveal alot but they are tight in all the right places.

taeyong grabbed his towel hat was hanging off his desk chair and walked out his bedroom, taking a small loop around the railing before going down the steps to make a bee-line to the backdoor which revealed a decently large backyard and private pool.

"yup, i need this," taeyong whispered as he closed the backdoor behind him and walked over to the two beach chairs that were next to the pool.

he sat down in one of them, looking around the small table next to them to see the sunscreen with he located and instantly grabbed the bright orange tub of sunblock. 

he opened the lid and let some of the uv protection squirt onto his hand before he capped it back up and started to rub it all over his body. which for the most part was an ease before he had to get his fucking back and that right there would be a fucking challenge.

"need some help?"

"jesus christ," taeyong said, jumping from his seat to turn away to see _johnny_ standing there. he was in a simple white muscle tee and dark blue swim shorts that cut off at his thighs for you to eat up how thick and juicy they were.

"sorry about that," johnny said with a chuckle, "didn't mean to scare you,"

"how did you know i'm out here?" taeyong asked as the elder alpha walked towards the omega and taking his seat on the other empty chair.

"i was in the kitchen, getting a beer when i saw you walk pass and go outside," johnny pointed at the small window that revealed the kitchen, "i looked outside and i thought it was a nice day so maybe you wouldn't mind if i joined you," he said with an innocent smile but for taeyong, it wasn't.

"o-oh, i see," taeyong said with a nod, gulping the non-existent salvia in his mouth, "and where's mom?"

"work called her in," johnny said with a sigh as he placed his opened beer on the small table, "asked her to cover someone who called out and it's an afternoon shift,"

taeyong understood and just sat there in silence as the corners of johnny's mouth perked up in a tiny smirk, "still need help with your back?"

the omega stuttered in his seat as he looked back at the alpha again, letting out the most awkward laugh he's ever made, "oh, uh, yeah, that would be great, if you don't mind,"

"not at all," johnny waved him off, "just lay down on the chair and i'll rub it in,"

_lay down on the chair?_

"l-lay down?" taeyong stuttered, making himself cringe at how he sounded.

"yes. otherwise i can't see what spots i missed," the elder alpha said with a chuckle as he took the sunblock from taeyong and opened the cap, "now, lay down,"

_don't have to tell me twice._

taeyong easily complied as he laid on his stomach, letting his back be exposed to the extremely handsome alpha as his arms curled to make a small pillow for taeyong's face to rest on.

"don't mind me,"

johnny climbed on top of taeyong, his shadow _covering_ him. it made the omega shiver slightly, not enough to make the alpha notice him but fuck this position should not have such a power over him.

taeyong felt johnny's knee near the outside of his hip while the other one was _almost_ right in his crotch, just placed in between his inner thighs that taeyong was praying he wasn't dripping slick and making himself seem obvious about how turned on he fucking was.

"oh, you're quite small, taeyong,"

the comment made shivers goes down the omega's spine as he felt johnny large hand cover one side of his upper back, letting the sunblock get rubbed into his pale skin. the alpha's hand dragging across from one shoulder to the over as taeyong tried to keep his breathing low.

"i am?" taeyong asked, as if he didn't fucking knew. he was always the smallest in his class growing up. it was the main reason why he was the most picked on omega. he was like a little ragdoll that alphas like to throw around.

"mhm," the alpha hummed as his hand travel to his mid-back, "i bet many alphas enjoyed the fact you're small, right?"

_choked._

the one word that circled taeyong's mind.

he felt himself get choked up on air while his body just got choked up on the question.

"i-i'm sorry? what do you mean?"

taeyong slightly turned his head around to peak up at johnny was still looming over him, letting his hand get covered in some more sunscreen before his eyes met his young step-son who had shaky eyes. eyes that johnny wanted to see for a while now.

"you know the saying, right?" the alpha said with a small smile before rubbing the sunblock over the skin again, letting it travel down to the omega's lower back as a sudden tense feeling was picked up.

"the saying?" taeyong asked, quite clueless what the alpha was meaning as he laid his head back on his arms.

johnny nodded as he slowed his hand movements once he got to the lower back, "yeah, the saying that," the alpha smirked at the omega who was paying attention to him anymore.

he lowered himself down and let his words be whispered into the omega's ear, "that the reason why big and tall alphas pick on the smaller omegas is because they want to fuck that omega with all their might,"

the words caught the wind in taeyong's lungs, halting instantly as a sudden flush of heat ran through taeyong's body, "t-that's a s-saying?" taeyong asked, knowing the answer was 'no' but the alpha was expecting something.

"mhm," johnny said as lifted his hand off of taeyong's lower back and just the middle finger begun to trace over the boy's swim trunks, "especially with us older alpha, fuck," johnny cursed and it made taeyong's body want to literally _squirt_ slick.

"nothing is tastier than a cute little omega right under us, moaning and whimpering, wanting us to release our knot in their fucking pussies. i love seeing their little legs shake in pleasure as they come down from their fucking high,"

taeyong felt so conflicted but he couldn't resist it anymore.

"johnny, m-my mom," taeyong stuttered as he looked over his shoulder and johnny was already there. 

the elder smashed his lips against the cute omega, letting his tongue into the surprised boy's mouth with ease.

the feeling was intoxicating. taeyong's breath hitched in his lungs when he felt johnny's tongue basically make itself home in his mouth and claimed every corner of the wet cavern. and that's when he just couldn't resist anymore. taeyong didn't give a shit anymore. _he wants johnny so fucking bad._

"p-please, f-fuck me, j-johnny," taeyong gasped out as johnny retracted his tongue to lips his lips, looking down at the cute omega who was breathless beneath him.

"want me to fuck you, baby? right here? in the open?"

the thought of johnny pounding his fucking cock in taeyong's gushing bussy while johnny's knot forms in him with the possibility of be caught by the neighbors made taeyong far more turned on than usual.

"i-is that a problem?" taeyong asked innocently, his sweet doe-like eyes being blown with lust which was what johnny desperately wanted.

johnny did feel guilty when it first happened too. he and taeyong's mom decided to go see taeyong in hawaii while also having a small vacation for themselves. it was a normal day. johnny remembered waking up happy. the thought of being with his favorite girl in a beautiful place and meeting her dearest son made him so happy.

then...he met his step-son.

and jesus fucking christ.

the way johnny wanted to devour him was far too ungodly. the boy was more than half his age and he looked so delicious to fucking eat. he was smaller than johnny in multiple way. his height was cut by five inches while his stature was more slender and sweet than johnny's usual rugged and slight toned. but what sold it was the boy's eyes.

the way taeyong's eyes were a deep brown that held alot of emotion and expressed them was enough for johnny to go haywire.

especially when he saw them get a flash of lust when he first saw the alpha.

johnny just needed a taste. he needed it so fucking badly.

"be a good boy and pull your shorts down,"

taeyong whimpered softly before complying to johnny and his deep voice, thick with lust. he tugged the tight material down and let it rest right underneath his cheeks, showing the sweet and tasty pale globe to the carnivorous alpha.

johnny bit his lip so hard that he started to taste the metallic taste of his blood before leaning down and taking a healthy lick across the flesh.

the sudden contact made taeyong gasp, wanting way more as he pushed his ass a bit up for johnny to take it in better. 

it made the alpha smirk as he give taeyong a teasing bite before letting his tongue slide down to where he knew where taeyong was asking for attention towards. the elder placed his large hands on the pale globes of flesh and pulled them apart to see the beautiful sight of taeyong's hole just _dripping_ with drops of slick down. taeyong whined softly when he felt johnny press the flat of his tongue against the sensitive area to take one fat lick.

"fucking christ, you tastes so fucking good,"

taeyong could feel the growl against his hole and fuck it felt good. taeyong tried to keep himself quiet while johnny continued to ferociously lick his hole, making sure he got every drop of slick that was coming out of taeyong.

"s-so g-good, d-daddy," taeyong moaned, a high pitched whine that he muffled with a slap to his mouth with his hand.

johnny hummed as he pulled away from the delicious slick he was drinking, licking his lips of the remaining liquid, "yeah? just wait when i fuck my knot into your pretty little pussy, baby,"

the omega whimpered at the sound of johnny fucking him so hard that his knot gets trapped in his sopping cunt and he burst his fucking knot into him like it belongs.

"mommy doesn't need to know about this, right baby?" johnny said as he shucked down his trunks to his knees, freeing the large organ from his confinements, letting the stiff piece of meat slap against his stomach as it stood proud.

taeyong's eyes widen as he looked back to see how big johnny was and he wasn't big, he was _huge_.

the omega nodded at a fast pace as his usual thirsty babble begun to slip his lips and tongue, "y-yes d-daddy, just our s-secret,"

"good boy," johnny growled in approval as he let two of his fingers tease his hole, rubbing along the rim and letting the non=stop gushing slick get pressed back into him.

"n-no, d-daddy," taeyong moaned softly, shaking his head like a stubborn puppy, "w-want your c-cock, y-your kn-knot, n-not your f-fingers," taeyong gasped as he felt johnny pressed the two fingers into his hole, all at once with no hesitation as johnny's legs and ass shake at the feeling of being stuffer for the first time in ten minutes.

"need to prep you, baby," the alpha grinned sinisterly as he pumped the two digits in and out of the sensitive boy, letting him wither underneath his shadow, "don't wanna split you in half from my cock, princess,"

_princess._

oh that nickname did numbers to taeyong's heart as he whined at the pace of johnny pumping his fingers in and out of his hole. it was first slow but the alpha kept picking up the pace, letting his digits curl into his sopping pussy to feel along the wet walls and make taeyong feel every ounce of pleasure that he couldn't handle.

"p-please, d-daddy, f-fuck," the cute omega was growing breathless. taeyong swore he could feel his bones start to turn into jelly as he felt johnny inserting a third finger into him.

all three digits were working in sync as they curled and scissored the boy open for his older lover to fuck him good.

"d-daddy," taeyong was fucking breathless, "m-me, f-fuck m-me, p-please," 

the alpha seemed pleased for a second as he took out his fingers slowly, seeing taeyong's hole gap for a few seconds before clenching around nothing. it made the omega whine when he felt nothing in him anymore but that would be the least of his worries as johnny got in a better position, making his legs straddle on either side of taeyong.

the teasing elder took the three fingers that did a number on taeyong to press against the sensitive hole to scoop up a little bit of slick for him to rub on his cock and coat the large organ for preparation for taeyong. 

the feeling made the omega shiver and whimper before he felt a familiar feeling of a cockhead against his pussy hole, "ready, princess?"

taeyong was about to fucking _squirt_. the omega did a fast nod, soft pants were heard as he turned his head. he couldn't see johnny's face or eyes due to the shadow and the sun being right above him. the omega gulped as he let out a soft plead, "m-make me c-cream, s-sir,"

and johnny lost control.

the alpha pressed his cockhead into taeyong, seeing the tip disappearing into the omega's sopping hole as he continued to inch himself in with ease. every centimeter made taeyong feel more and more full.

"fucking hell," johnny hissed through gritted teeth as he bottomed out, "how the fuck are you still so fucking tight after i finger-fucked you, baby?"

taeyong whined softly before johnny pulled back his hips and snapped them back into the omega.

the omega didn't expect the sudden movement and let out a loud moan. luckily, johnny say him prepare for it before the moan got too loud, johnny smacked his hand over his cute little omega's mouth.

"quiet, baby," johnny groaned as he pulled out again, doing another snap to hear taeyong's loud moan again vibrate against the palm of his hand, "can't let the neighbors get suspision over us," the alpha said as he continued his slow and steady pace, allowing his sweet omega to get used to his size,

taeyong nodded as he continued to whine, moan, pant, whimper, basically do fucking everything as he felt his older lover snap his hips back into his ass with such speed and force that he felt like his body was going to do the most ultimate betrayal and faint on him.

the pleasure was _fucking magical._ johnny was hitting every spot _perfectly._ god, it was almost as if taeyong was born to just service johnny to be his little cock sleeve all he wants.

"oh b-baby, fuck, you feel s-so good," johnny moaned, letting himself to lean over taeyong's back, the contact of the two's sweaty bodies was pushing taeyong to the edge. 

he pressed against johnny, wanting to feel every inch of contact as johnny let his free hand hold onto taeyong's slender hip for him to hit taeyong at good angle. god, he could happily keep his cock in taeyong forever. the feeling of his knot swelling up nicely in the cute omega's pussy was all he needed to moan more.

"d-daddy,"

johnny's ears perked up as he continued his pace, eyes hovering over his cute lover who was becoming exhausted as his cheek was pressed against the sticky, clamminess of his forearm, "g-gonna c-cum, g-gonna s-squirt,"

"d-do it, baby," johnny groaned as he let his hand fall from taeyong's face and go down to his small cock, gripping the tender organ and jerking it. it made taeyong's body have an electric surge as he felt his body buckle at the feeling of johnny pleasuring him from the front _and_ back.

"g-gonna cum t-too," the alpha moaned as he felt his knot swell to it's fullest, becoming almost impossible for him to stop his hips from snapping back into taeyong at a rapid, desperate rate, "c-cum on my cock,"

and that was all taeyong needed to hear.

the omega felt the tangle of nerves become released as a sudden rush of pleasure ran through his tired and aching bones causing him to collapse completely on the beach chair as he felt his cock spurt out ribbons of white cum and his ass squirting copious amounts of slick that tried to gush through johnny cock.

"oh fuck!"

johnny yelled-whisper as the feeling of taeyong's squirt cause the alpha to go over his edge. and in one, two, three hard thrusts. the painful knot that coiled in his stomach released itself into taeyong, coating the young omega's insides with white. 

taeyong gasped and whimpered at the feeling of johnny emptying himself inside him and how much was coming out. _it was like it was never-ending._

until johnny felt the last of the ribbons come out, letting himself pant to catch his breath with what just happened. 

he let his knot ease itself before taking out of taeyong and hurting his sweet little omega, "you okay, baby?" johnny asked with heavy breaths before giving a soft kiss to the omega's temple.

taeyong couldn't speak and simply nodded in the smallest way but johnny caught it.

johnny was able to ease his cock out of taeyong and almost _instantly_ the pool of cum started to come out of taeyong in a river. the alpha smirked with pride as he saw his omega shivered at the feeling of his cum coming out of him.

"such a beautiful boy," johnny said with a smile and another kiss to taeyong, right into his hair before pulling his trunks up and taeyong's as well.

"come baby," johnny said as he turned the omega onto his back.

taeyong grunted softly as he felt his whole body turning in jelly or molten lava? he can't tell, all he knows is that he can't feel his lower half and his upper half was hot as hell.

"let me give you bath, baby," johnny said as he stood up from the chair, "you did so fucking good taking my cock, princess," the alpha said as he bent down to scoop his sweet omega into his arms.

taeyong smiled small at the words, having just enough strength to wrap his arms around johnny's neck as the strong alpha took the two in for a much needed bath and resting time.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter // suhmydick (reple the *i* with an *L*)


End file.
